memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ship of the Line
You may be looking for Star Trek: Ships of the Line or Ships of the Line The first voyage of the starship ''Enterprise 1701-E!'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :Revealed at last! The lost years between ''Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: First Contact. :The starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise 1701-D]] has been destroyed, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard finds himself without a command. While waiting for his new ship, Captain Picard has gone with Lieutenant Worf on a delicate diplomatic mission to the Cardassian Empire. :As Picard conducts high-level negotiations for prisoners of war, the starship [[USS Enterprise-E|''Enterprise 1701-E]] is being constructed under the supervision of Captain Bateson, a veteran of the twenty-third century who spent nearly ninety years in a pocket universe. Commanding this new Enterprise on a shakedown cruise, Captain Bateson has an idea of his own. In defiance of Starfleet Command, he will take Starfleet's newest, strongest starship and strike at the heart of the newly aggressive Klingon Empire. :Captain Picard's negotiations proceed smoothly -- until he discovers that a hate-crazed Klingon commander -- Captain Bateson's archenemy from ninety years ago -- has taken the ''Enterprise from Bateson and launched a vicious attack on Cardassia Prime. To save the ship and preserve intergalactic peace, Picard must ally himself with his former Cardassian torturer, rely on the legendary skills of one Montgomery Scott and draw new strength and inspiration from the memory of James T. Kirk...'' :Ship of the Line'' reveals an unforgettable lost chapter in the ongoing saga of Star Trek that will thrill readers of every generation.'' Part One - The Color of Envy Chapter 1- 2278- Bridge of the Klingon ship SoSoy Toj Kozara's ship is on a course to attack Starbase 12 in the Benecia Sector unimpeded because the Klingons have set up a fleet on their side of the Klingon Neutral Zone to distract the Federation as they move in. As the chapter ends, the ship enters the Typhon Expanse. Chapter 2- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. Captain Bateson and his XO, Gabriel Bush share some of Bush's grandmother's rum on board the bridge of the Bozeman, a border cutter, similar to the 21st century United States Coast Guard. We learn that for the past two weeks, instead of putting into Starbase 12, Captain Bateson has had his crew doing repairs themselves, huimself included. As they discuss the fact that Spock is bringing two new officers onboard, the Enterprise comes into view and the crew stare in amazement at its beauty. Kirk and Bateson have a discussion of general goings-on and the Enterprise's current mission. Spock arrives on the bridge and introduces Lieutenant Michael Dennis and Science Specialist Lieutenant John Wolfe. The lieutenants ask Bateson what Klingons are like and he tells them he doesn't know what they're like because he never met one in person, but in battle they're predictable and when they try to be undpredictable, they're more predictable. All of a sudden, comm systems go offline. A Klingon ship then decloaks in front of them. Chapter 3- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. In response to the appearance of a Klingon ship, a green-tinted D7. Bateson orders red alert. They then initiate their "yellow jack" lights, signifying to the Klingons that they are requesting the surrender of the Klingons. After a scan of the ship, they learn that they are carrying incendiary containers. They move to intercept the Klingon ship. Wolfe, at the science station, reads the ID code off of the Klingon ship. Wolfe reads the name as "...SuSoy Duj or mutoy muj." Bateson immediately recognizes it as the SoSoy tuj, Kozara's ship, who named his new ship for his deceased mother, who is normally known to fly a Bird-of-Prey. Bateson realizes what is going on: the Klingon fleet is a distraction as Kozara's ship moves in to destroy Starbase 12. Bateson then tells Gabe that they is going to miss Gabe's wedding because it just became a suicide mission. Kozara recognizes the ship as Bateson's ship. His XO tells him they are still three hours at warp 5. He then has one of his officers break the communications interference, but only for short range communications so he can speak to Bateson himself. Bateson and Kozara speak and then Bateson tells Kozara it is his intention to impound the SoSoy tuj. Kozara cuts the channel and open fires at the still-damaged Bozeman. Bateson orders evasive maneuvers. Bateson makes an escape run as Kozara pursues. Bateson then orders them into a nearby solar system to try and slow down Kozara. Chapter 4- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, near the Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. As they entered the system, Kozara continued his assault. Bateson then decides to lauch a comm hardshell, a sublight-only device that emits a comm signal, towards SB 12. They determine they need to distract Kozara so he will not destroy it, and then they need to keep him occupied for one minute as it leaves the system and heads towards SB 12. They rig it for a 30 minute countdown before "screams its little ass off". Bateson then has Gabe take "precautions" telling the crew to prepare for evacuation. Chapter 5- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, near the Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman & 2368, Typhon Expanse. They successfully deploy the hardshell and Kozara is distracted by them and doesn't see the hardshell. They have 23 minutes left until the hardshell activates. The Bozeman returns fire and scores a hit. Guidance systems then start to fail. After Bateson orders the crew to look for a 'hiding place', they find a "hazy globular mass" with nineteen minutes until the hardshell "screams its...ass off". They then set a course for the mass and enter. After they enter the mass, they lose guidance and Kozara's ship. Bateson doesn't believe that Kozara is gone, and he orders the crew to find him, but sensors then register a ship that is a "moving mountain...triple...the size of Kozara's ship". Bateson orders them to brace for impact. As the crew readies for impact the "enormous oblong ship" flies over, barely misses them. As they run a scan on it, they detect it as being Starfleet, but not of any design they've ever seen with 6 minutes until the hardshell activates its transmission. They open a channel, since the comm blanket is now gone. When the channel opens, he announces himself and his ship, then sees a "rather stately bald gentleman of medium build... sitting and he then rises and announces himself as "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the...Enterprise. Bush doesn't believe him and has to hold back from screaming "Liar" at Picard. Picard then explains what happened and Bateson tells them they left "Starbase 12 three weeks ago". Picard then asks Bateson the year and he tells them 2278, but Picard tells him "Captain...there's something we need to discuss." They cut the channel and Bateson and Bush discuss the uniforms and Bateson beams over to the Enterprise. Chapter 6- 2368- The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Riker and Picard talk to Bateson about what has happened in Picard's [room. Bateson tells Picard and Riker to identify themselves and the ship, Picard tells them that they are the Enterprise-D, but Bateson tells them that the Enterprise is a Constitution class vessel and that they rendezvoused with the Enterprise less than an hour ago, but Picard tells him that they are the USS Enteprise NCC-1701-D, emphasizing the 'D'. Picard tells him that they are from 2368. Bateson tells them that Starfleet will try to make them comfortable in the 22nd century. Riker then throws a "Are we sure it's not us?" glance to Picard and Riker then checks the 17 year old Linden Navigational Outpost. Part Two - The Near Unknown Part Three - A Harbor of Doubtful Neutrality Memorable Quotes "Entiproyse...I love that accent, Gabe. Never lose that." : - 'Bateson, playfully teasing Gabe Hamilton, his XO, about his New England accent "Oh, anytime. Corn flake stew, corn flake casserole, corn flake kabobs, corn flake pie and rotisserie corn flakes." : - '''Gabe Bush, in response to Bateson's comment of having Gabe cook "Did Adam and Eve have belly buttons?" "How do you know when to tune bagpipes?" "What's the French word for 'bouquet'?" "Was 'dead reckoning' ever alive?" : - Various crewmembers, in response to Bateson's comment that they could ask Spock whatever questions they wanted to Background Information * It is a prequel/sequel to TNG: "Cause and Effect". * The hardcover edition book jacket notes don't quite match the story inside, possibly due to revision processes or miscommunication. * This story takes place during the Second Federation-Klingon War. Characters ''Enterprise''-D personnel ; Jean-Luc Picard : The former captain of the Enterprise-D. In 2368, Picard commanded that vessel as it made contact with the time-lost Bozeman. By 2371, Picard had fought alongside James T. Kirk and lost his command, and was awaiting reassignment on Starbase 12. Admiral Farrow offered Picard a promotion to rear admiral when he assigned him on a "diplomatic commando" mission into Cardassian space. Picard ended up accepting the mission, but not the promotion, and was later recommended for the post of Enterprise-E captain by Bateson. Picard found inspiration along the way in the recorded missions of Kirk's earlier career, provided to him in holographic form by Riker. ; William Riker ; Data ; Deanna Troi ; Beverly Crusher ; Geordi La Forge ; Worf ''Bozeman'' personnel ; Captain Morgan Bateson ; Commander Gabriel Bush : A New Englander whose accent is friendly teased about by Captain Bateson ; Lieutenant Michael Dennis : One of two replacement officers brought onboard by Spock ; Science Specialist Lieutenant John Wolfe : One of two replacement officers brought onboard by Spock ; Wizz Dayton : The communications officer ; Perry ; Ham Hamilton : Chief of Engineering ; Ensign Andy Welch : conn officer ; George Hill : Decapodic alien creature Original Enterprise personnel ; James T. Kirk ; Montgomery Scott ; Spock Klingons ; Kozara : Klingon commander. ; Gaylon ; Zaidan Cardassians ; Madred Others ; Farrow ; Yuika ; Hush ; Kaycee Fernando ; Reynolds ; Brownell ; Brent Atherton References ;Antimatter Injectors ("ARI's") ;Benecia sector .]] ;[[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)]] ;[[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman II (NCC-1941-A)]] : Destroyer. ;Decapus ;USS Durant :Starfleet escort of Captain Kaycee Fernando. Missing 13 months. ;Dilithium Crystals ("DC's") ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ;[[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] ;[[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] ;foods : Gabe Bush joked that his cooking would include only "corn flake stew", "corn flake casserole", "corn flake kabobs", "corn flake pie" and "rotisserie corn flakes", but that corn flakes with strawberries would be too "pedestrian". Bateson countered that, with Gabe's accent, it seemed like he would prefer to have chowder in Gloucester, and Gabe added steamers and crackers with scrod to the selection. ;Fries-Posnikoff sector ;George Hill : USS Bozeman crewmember and mascot, a ten-armed octopus-like being. ;Half Moon : Merchant explorer of Captain Reynolds. ;Klingon Neutral Zone ;Nora Andrew ;USS Nora Nichols : Starfleet fighter of Captain Brownell. ;Power transfer conduits ("PTC's") ;USS Roderick : Destroyer vessel that was renamed Bozeman II. ;rum : At change-of-watch, Bateson and Bush enjoyed a rum drink with cinnamon and vanilla. They poured glasses for the newest initiates to the crew, and a portion for Captain Spock as well. ;SoSoy Toj : Klingon warship. ;Starbase 12 ;Tuscany : Satellite tender of Captain Brent Atherton. ;Typhon Expanse Timeline ;2278 ;2368 ;2372 Category:Novels